warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Disciple of Khaine
The Disciple of Khaine is a Warhammer Online career in the Dark Elf army, filling the support archetype in House Uthorin. The Disciple is a melee fighting healer, who alternately attacks his enemies in the fray, drawing on their life energy, and heals and buffs his allies. The Disciple of Khaine is specially marked by Khaine, the Elven God of War and murder. The Disciple is paired with the Warrior Priest. Career Overview “Few are the select chosen that survive the reveries of the Death Night. Fewer still are those who leave the Cauldron with eyes of molten brass, burning with the hatred of our Dark god. These true chosen are taken into the cult and trained in the most secret of rites, emerging as masters of death second only to Khaine himself.” :- Haridar of Har Ganeth Dark Elf Disciples have been marked by the touch of Khaine, the bloody handed god. They carry out Khaine's will whenever they enter into a fight, reaping the soul essence of their opponents with wicked ritual swords and chalices. Trained in the dark rites of Khaine, a Disciple can steal the strength of a soul with just a nip of their razor sharp blades. With the essence of souls taken from their opponents, the Disciple can enact dark rites, calling upon Khaine’s favor to bless Druchii warriors. Disciples are capable of both healing and resurrecting their allies, as well as inflicting curses on their enemies. Much like the Warrior Priest, their place is in the front lines of battle, where they rend their enemies with sharp swords and use Soul Leeching to drain their enemies and power their spells. By getting close to the enemy, they can use their opponents strengths against them, and they can prove to be the catalyst to change the direction of a fight. The Disciple of Khaine is paired with the Warrior Priest Statistics Growth Strength 55 base, +3 every level Ballistic Skill 35 base, +1 every level Intelligence 40 base, +1 even levels, +2 odd levels Toughness 50 base, +2 even levels, +3 odd levels Weapon Skill 60 base, +3 even levels, +4 odd levels Initiative 45 base, +2 every level Willpower 65 base, +4 every level Wounds 50 base, +10 every level Specialty Disciples use action points, like most other careers in WAR, to fuel attacks and other basic abilities. They also use "Soul Essence" to cast powerful healing buffs, the Soul Essence is replenished by attacking enemies in close combat, and having a chalice equiped. The main abilities of the Disciple revolve around debuffing and damaging their enemies while simultaneously buffing and healing their allies. Several abilities, such as Consume Essence and Rampaging Siphon, heal allies within a 30' Area effect while dealing direct and AoE damage respectively. As a healer, the Disciple focuses on front line group healing. While wielding a Blood chalice can be used to make the Disciple more effective in the traditional healer's role, the Disciple lacks ranged abilities which build Soul Essence. So, without a direct mode of attack Soul Essence will quickly run out. While dual wielding however, and through careful selection of abilities, the disciple can heal his defensive target continually as well as most of the front line group minimally, though regularly (and resort to direct healing as needed). Party members also benefit from the Disciple's passive Buffs such as "Covenant of Vitality", which grants all group members a 20% chance to deal a small amount of additional spirit damage with each attack and be healed an equal amount. Each disciple may only have one covenant active at a time, so in a group each should have a separate one active as identical covenants do not stack. Disciples have more HoT (Heal Over Time) abilities which other healers do not have access to which can help to mitigate hate. Like all Healer archetypes, Disciples gain the ability to resurrect their allies. Disciples wear stronger armor than most other healer classes because they are more combat based. They are the most heavily armored of the Destruction healers. Their armor is made of heavy leather and steel. For weapons the Disciple can either wield two blades, or a single blade and Blood Chalice. The Blood Chalice is useful for when the Disciple wants to be more of a traditional healer. While the chalice can not be used to attack, it boosts direct effect healing with a lot of Willpower and healing bonuses. Dual wielding increases net damage output which increases the healing done by "life tap" such as Rend Soul which deals +26 damage per hit (affected by strength) and heals the Disciple's defensive target for 350% of the damage dealt (which is not affected by willpower). Masteries Each of the Disciple's masteries allow for specializations according to play style and taste. Path of Dark Rites The Path of Dark rites is focused on the healing gifts that Khaine grants to his faithful priests. A master of this path will be able to focus more power into the essence that they tear from their enemies, greatly empowering their healing abilities. Path of Torture The Path of Torture is a pious Mastery focused on worshipping Khaine - of course, Khaine demands this worship at the edge of a knife, and hears prayers only when bolstered by the screams of his enemies. A specialist in this Mastery has practiced long and well with his brutal sacrificial blades, and has trained himself as a deadly warrior. Path of Sacrifice The Path of Sacrifice is a deceptive Mastery that simultaneously damages enemies and strengthens allies. Instead of focusing quite as much on either building or consuming essence, a master of this path favors attacks that not only damage the enemy but also momentarily steal away a portion of their strength. Abilities :Main article: Disciple of Khaine Abilities The Disciple of Khaine has a total of 24 career Tactics, 36 Actions and 12 Morale abilities. Their abilities focus on healing their allies both directly and through their melee offensive abilities. Influence Rewards See Disciple of Khaine Influence Rewards ToK Bestiary Unlocks See Disciple of Khaine (Bestiary) Trivia The Disciple is one of the few careers in the game that has been created specifically for Warhammer Online, and it does not exist anywhere else in the Warhammer universe. Dark Elves did not previously have anything that would comfortably fit into the support archetype, and thus the EA Mythic team, in consultation with Games Workshop, had to create most of the Disciple's background from scratch. This is similar to the Zealot career. External Links Careers – Disciple of Khaine at WarhammerOnline.com WAR Career Preview Video with Adam Gershowitz: The Disciple of Khaine at TenTonHammer.com DoK Wiki on Wikispaces.com Category:Warhammer Online